Elnades (3.5e Race)
Summary::Water elementals with healing abilities naturalized to the material plane. =Elnades= Named for Elnade, a water elemental goddess, most elnades are considered to be "Daughters of Elnade", however, there are "Sons of Elnade" as well. Personality Elnades are inquisitive and touchy by nature. They gain satisfaction in the exploration of the world around them, figuring out how it works and how they work within the grand scheme. Elnades tend to be express parental care toward their friends and allies. They are quite willing to put their safety aside for the needs of others and willingly sacrifice themselves for their allies, though, they never do so foolishly. Physical Description Elnades have highly cohesive, clear, watery bodies made of living water. They have definite humanoid forms, and don't drip or splash when they move. However, their features do ripple and swirl as they move. They appear much like humans, but their features are indistinct, showing only vague distinctions of facial features. On average, they stand about 5'9" tall and weigh about 140 pounds. Some elnades give off slight hues of color, typically faint blues and greens. Even those elnades that live within areas of murky water and filth remain clear and clean. Upon death, her body loses its cohesiveness. If a body is needed for a resurrection, any pure water may be used as a substitute. The difference in males and females may be most apparent to humanoids, but this distinction matters little in their eyes. Relations Elnades work well with most other races. However, those folk that actively violate their watery homes as a whole are despised, if not actively hunted. Elnades most often work with fey folk, elves and druids, but may find acceptance among other groups. With their natural healing skills, they are welcome in places that accept strange folk. Alignment As elementals, they are mostly neutrally aligned. Though, they tend toward goodness and chaos being free spirits with a penchant for helping others. Lands The ancestors of elnades were water elementals native to the Elemental Plane of Water. Elnades are quite naturalized to the Material Plane and have spread throughout it. They typically live in large bodies of water, but are also known to take up residences in rivers, streams, bogs and swampy marshes. While they are most comfortable submerged, they are known to wander about on land. They typically avoid arid lands like deserts, as well as perpetually frozen lands like the far north and mountain tops. Religion Most elnades worship their patron mother goddess, Elnade. As a whole, they are surprisingly devout and pay reverence to other deities as needed. Though, as worlds vary, so do the gods that influence them. Elnades are most apt to worship Water deities or other nature deities. As a predominately female culture, they tend toward goddesses and mother nature figures. Language Elnades speak Aquan as well as Common. Though, they often speak in hushed, muted tones that ripple with distortion. Names Elnades are occasionally named in Aquan for the location or body of water that they were birthed at or live in. Typically, they have a traditional Aquan name. Male Names: Aulin, Baustir, Gullien, Foijin, Nemo, Owem, Sedwien, Seujer, Wejin Female Names: Croa, Ewna, Hadeunne, Iweunne, Jinweh, Sopweh, Uala, Zefeh Racial Traits * , : Elnades are agile and physically and perceptively alert. * ( ): Elementals do not eat, sleep, or breathe. Unlike most other living creatures, an elemental does not have a dual nature—its soul and body form one unit. When an elemental is slain, no soul is set loose. Spells that restore souls to their bodies, such as raise dead, reincarnate, and resurrection, don’t work on an elemental. It takes a different magical effect, such as limited wish, wish, miracle, or true resurrection, to restore it to life. * Size::Medium * Elnade base land speed is 30 feet: Elnades have a Swim speed of 50 feet. An elnade has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. She can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. She can use the run action while swimming, provided she swims in a straight line. * Racial Hit Dice: An elnade begins with 2 levels of elemental, which provide 2d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +1, and base saving throw bonuses of Fortitude +3, Reflex +0, and Will +0. * Racial Skills: An elnade’s elemental levels give her skill points equal to (2 + Int modifier, minimum 1) per Hit Die, with quadruple skill points for the first Hit Die. Elnade class skills are Balance (Dex), Escape Artist (Dex), Heal (Wis), Hide (Dex), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis) and Swim (Str). Escape Artist (Dex), Heal (Wis) and Swim are always treated as class skills. * Racial Feats: An elnade’s elemental levels give her 1 feat. * Proficient with all simple weapons, light armor and shields (but not tower shields). * Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, and stunning. * Not subject to flanking. * Natural Fortification (Ex): Elnades gain 5% Fortification per HD (to a maximum of 100% at 20 HD). * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Water Vision (Ex): Elnades gain blindsight out to 10 feet when submerged in water. This blindsight does not extend out of water. * Liquid Build (Ex): Her lifting and carrying capacities are reduced to those of a creature one size smaller (a medium elnade has lifting and carrying capacities of ¾ of those of other medium creatures, as if she were small). An elnade is also considered to be one size smaller when squeezing through a restrictive space. However, the space and reach of an elnade remain those of a creature of her actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject's size category. * Turn Resistance (Ex): An elnade is less easily affected by clerics or paladins who seek control over water elementals. When resolving a turn, rebuke, command, or bolster attempt, add 2 to the elnade’s Hit Dice total. * Drench (Ex): Her touch puts out torches, campfires, exposed lanterns, and other open flames of nonmagical origin if these are of Large-size or smaller. She can dispel magical fire with a touch attack as dispel magic (caster level equal to her HD). * Enveloping Waters (Ex): An elnade can envelop a willing or helpless living creature of her size or smaller. An enveloped creature is protected from physical dangers and need not breathe. The waters of her body heal the creature 1 HP of damage every 10 minutes. This ability does not function on other elementals. An elnade is considered to be carrying a creature she is enveloping. This healing does not count against her Healing Waters ability. * Healing Waters (Su): An elnade with a Wisdom score of 12 or higher can heal wounds (her own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can heal a total number of hit points of damage equal to her HD × her Wisdom bonus. She may choose to divide her healing among multiple recipients, and she doesn’t have to use it all at once. Using healing waters is a standard action. Alternatively, she can use any or all of this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures. Using healing waters in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. She decides how many of her daily allotment of points to use as damage after successfully touching an undead creature. * Divine Waters (Ex): An elnade casts spells as if she were a 1st level cleric. This benefit stacks with any cleric levels. Because of her inborn connection to Elnade, she may additionally choose from the Travel, Water and Weather domains regardless of her patron deity (if any). * Automatic Languages: Aquan and Common. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Racial Feats Elnades have access to racial feats that expand upon their elemental natures. Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race Category:Rom Setting